


Reminisce

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Capsicle, Fluff, Jealous Tony, M/M, Masturbation, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Issues, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, clueless Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve still stands by the table awkwardly, expecting Tony to lash out at him, throw things, to take a shot of whiskey and call it a night. But none of this happens(to his surprise). In fact, Tony handles their predicament with maturity. "Look, Steve. This has blown way out of proportion."</p><p>"I know." he agrees. He isn't expecting the next question to fall out of Tony's mouth.</p><p>"Why? Why did it get like this? Do you not- do you not want me anymore? Is that it? Because I don't know what I did to make you ditch me for over three weeks." The last bit of his speech is blurred between the lines, barely revealing the hurt in his voice...the abandonment. "I miss you Steve." he finishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This short was requested by artxamnisia and it is a fanfiction, featuring Anthony Stark and Captain America. You do not need to know the fandom in order to understand this, but I'm not forcing you to read it either. 
> 
> In the first part of this short, you will be introduced to a relationship between two men. There is no conflict in this chapter, but definitely expect jealousy, romance, and betrayal in the next. That's all I have to say.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Anthony Stark groans and stretches languidly from his seated position, hearing joints pop at the effort. A bone deep fatigue brought on by week long all nighters has left his body achy, sore, and cramped to the point where even waking up seems too hard.

What would Steve say at a time like this? Something like....

Tony is too unfocused for brain action, he has no energy to make fun of the captain right now. So he settles for letting his eyelids drift shut again, blocking out the dim lights of the lab. He didn't even notice when his head hit the table (pretty hard actually) until screws and puddles of some type of chemical kiss his cheek. Yeah, sleep sounds like a very smart plan from where he's sitting.

"Jar..." he slurs. Tony realizes that the speakers might still be on high volume, so braces himself for the loud response; or tries to, considering that his body feels one thousand times heavier and he can't even manage to lift a muscle, never mind cover his ears.

"Yes sir?" But the AI responds in a low, soothing hum of words; Tony is very, very grateful.

"Steve." he calls. His cheek starts to itch and Tony realizes that he probably should not be having skin contact with the chemical, and that maybe it would be a good idea to move. But Jarvis' lullaby-like voice and drowsy state of mind have rendered him immobile.

"I will call him now sir." Jarvis responds. Tony keeps his lips sealed from then on and waits patiently for his savior to come pick him up from the ashes. Or spare parts, whatever.

Nothing but the sound of his light breathing echoes in the cluttered space of Tony's lab, leaving the genius feeling lonely. Bruce is usually in his company, but as of late the green bean has been called away on long distance trips, both national and commercial, to promote Tony's technology company more. Tony would go himself, if it weren't for the many backstabbers that work for him (the shady bastards).

Tony jerks awake- the most responsive he has been all day- when something warm lay against his forehead, with another 'something' cradling the nape of his neck, preventing the genius from slumping once more. Should he open his eyes to investigate or just assume that this is Steve? Tony decides on the latter and keeps his eyes closed.

"Hi Tony." Steve whispers. The genius hums in response, both in greeting and because the hand on his forehead has migrated toward his scalp; Steve massages there tenderly with the pads of his fingers. "You look like Hell." Honestly, Steve expected to see Tony like this, so he is prepared to perform his famous R&R (rest and rehabilitation) instinctively.

Looks like sleep will be the first priority, judging by the dark bruising beneath his eyes and jello-like fluidity of his movements. Tony may not realize it, but Steve has him standing up and walking out of the lab without so much as another word, only keeping the man's body from tipping over like the Tower of Pisa from time to time. The moment Steve and Tony reach the elevator, Tony is dead weight in his arms and snoring softly.

"Jarvis. Take us to our room please." The elevator shifts on command, increasing its gravity scale momentarily before the weight evens out again, and they are descending the staircase shaped tower fluidly.

From their departure, Steve carries Tony back to his room, cradling the back of his neck for support and both knees tucked on top of the soldier's elbow. The black cotton shirt that Steve is wearing camouflages Tony's hair slightly, adding a darker hue to their bond.

The genius' mane looks...well, a hot mess to be honest, but adorable all the same. Steve remembers having to cut it down one day when Tony decided to be holed up in his lab an entire month; when he came out, his hair nearly reached the line of his shoulders. He tried to fight Steve, saying that he liked his new locks, but the captain knew that Tony was just playing.

Steve finds himself smiling at the memory when he enters their room two minutes later, still not fatigued after carrying his lover down several floors from the lab. But that's just Steve; he's an easily pleased person who loves reminiscing in the times. Both past, present, and future.

He pulls the charcoal grey blanket back and lay Tony on navy blue sheets, propping his head up with a singular, tunnel white pillow. Steve requests for the temperature to be brought down so that Tony will be comfortable with enough air circulation, then resets the blanket over his legs and chest. Tony hardly stirs in his sleep with so much attention being paid to him.

Just as Steve turns to draw the curtains, a tickling sensation causes him to jump in place. He brings his right hand to the pocket in his shorts where the vibration took place and pulls out his phone, smiling even harder when a familiar name pops up on the screen.

**Bucky: Hey, what are you doing today?**

Bucky is an old colleague from high school that Steve used to hang out with on a daily basis. The same football team, the same part time job, late nights out at fun hangout spots; they did everything together. In their junior year though, Bucky had to move due to his father's work. They were separated, five thousand and six hundred-forty one miles away from here in California; Bucky moved to Germany.

Steve ended up keeping his number, not daring to erase his best friend from his contacts since then. Now, it seems like they might have a chance to meet up after all these years.

The captain twiddles his thumbs around the screen aimlessly before finally deciding on what to reply with.

**Steve: Nothing. Are you back in town? Bucky's response is immediate.**

**Bucky: Yeeessss sir! I'm staying at a hotel right now, near the high school we used to go to. Did you want to meet up? (Please say yes** )

Steve glances back at Tony, who is snoring softly again. He's shifted positions, now bearing his front side to Steve, toward the window. He probably won't wake up for a while....

**Steve: Of course. What hotel are you staying at? Should I make a dinner reservation?**

**Bucky: Some place called Steel. And you don't have to. If anything, I think we should just catch a cheap diner somewhere nearby, just like old times. ;-)**

**Steve: Okay. I'll be there soon!**

**Bucky: Can't wait! See you.**

Steve tucks his phone back into his pocket and freshens up a little in the bathroom, combing his hair, washing his face and brushing his teeth although he's about to eat. He wonders if Bucky grew or if he looks the same as when they said goodbye. Well, I'll just have to find out. he thinks. Steve goes over the different possibilities of how Bucky's appearance might have changed anyway while riding the elevator down to the tower's main level. He asks Jarvis to call a cab, and waits patiently by the lobby doors.

He can't wait to see Bucky!


	2. Chapter 2

 

The first observation Tony makes, is the lack of another's body heat pressed at his back with his semi-sober conscience. He isn't sure what to think of this , knowing that Steve always joins him in bed no matter the time of day, so Tony puts his Sherlock brain to use and starts pulling clues. Just to be more awesome, he keeps his eyes closed.

         Normally the genius would hear scratching noises somewhere nearby, which would usually mean that Steve was sketching portraits or scenery from outside. But just like in the lab, Tony can hear absolutely nothing, not even the busy New York traffic down below. In short, Tony is completely... _alone_.

           Which brings up his next question: Where did his beautiful, blonde veteran go?

           Tony whiffs the air, catching a scent of mint. He pops his eyes open, now fully awake, and undresses the bed to escape. He follows his nose while being drawn to the bathroom, where the vague mint grows ten times more pungent. Steve's toothbrush is dry, as well as the sink, but he left the cap to the tube open. Which _means_ that Steve brushed his teeth about a few hours ago. Steve only brushes his teeth in the morning and evening, sometimes in the middle of the day if he plans on going out; Tony is sure that night hasn't fallen yet, but he asks Jarvis anyway.

           "Wow. I slept for that long?" Okay scratch that, it _is_ evening, just after seven P.M.. Tony concludes that Steve must have gone out and hasn't come back for a while. He _could_ be somewhere in the tower, but another question to Jarvis confirms his doubts.

            "Did he say where he was going?" Tony asks, leaving the bathroom for food instead. His stomach is as empty as can be, protein bars and shots of whiskey leaving his body in a lack of supply in other nutrients. If Steve were here, he'd probably fix Tony up some stomach filling meal with tons of fruits and veggies after waking up; sometimes the veteran has to force feed Tony, one reason being because it's funny, and the second because healthy stuff sucks.

            "No sir. But he did ask me to call a cab earlier when you were sleeping." the AI responds. Tony grumbles something incoherent at that.

            He enters the kitchen after a quick journey down the hall; he squints at shiny glass bottles, dishes, and other stuff he doesn't care to name littering his kitchen. It looks like a modernized, American, sequined dress with too much glitter. This thought makes Tony giggle- the deranged lunatic he is- and sigh.

            The tower feels so empty without his partner....

            "Okay, enough with the sappiness Tony." He slaps his cheeks for added effect. "Jarvis, do me a favor and order...oh! That turkey and avocado sandwich Steve likes and some watermelon salad. Throw in two slices of chocolate cheesecake too, while you're at it." Tony practically grumbles the entire order, only perking up some when he adds in the cheesecake. Steve can make him eat healthy all he wants, but when it comes to sugar, Tony is all about cheesecake.

             Oh what was that? You thought he was going to cook dinner for his beloved? Well how about you lean in and let Tony tell you a little secret....

 

  ** _Never gonna happen babe._ **

 

           "Your order has been placed sir. It will be delivered in about ten minutes." Just as always, Jarvis is well organized and polite, much to Tony's annoyance. Sometimes the genius wants the AI to screw up or cuss or _something_. It's just boring otherwise. But today, Tony will not complain because one, he needs food, and two Jarvis being efficient all the time gives him a few reasons to slack off some. So he nods his head, as though he were communicating with a real person, and rests his sleeve clad elbows on the counter near the sink. Tony is still tired, given that he has only had a few hours of sleep; but he is much better compared to earlier. Steve came to his rescue, Steve carried him, Steve tucked him in bed, Steve--

            "Okay enough of this." Tony stops his mind rambling and rolls his bruised eyes irritably. He raises his voice some, "Jarvis, go incognito." His mind is on a never ending route through the woods of picket signs with Steve's face on it, starting to make Tony claustrophobic. His life isn't completely Steve, and Steve has a life that isn't completely Tony. The man probably went out for a drive or to visit a park or get new inspiration for his drawings; he's probably being, well...Steve. A man who is always self-motivated, a man who can always put a plan into action. So Tony needs to do the same and take a breather.

             By thinking of Steve of course.

            He strides back to his room, knowing that once 'incognito' mode has been activated, Jarvis will cease to respond or alert him until Tony says 'in view'; another benefit from this mode is that he can ignore calls he doesn't want easily or annoying package deliveries that the AI can sign by himself. Basically, Jarvis is on autopilot (even more than usual) and taking care of everything for the genius (more than usual).

            With a quiet hiss, the door to Tony and Steve's room slides open, revealing a lonely, barren mattress and dim lighting. Tony takes it in his hands to make the most out of his alone time.

            The genius doesn't remember anything from there, just a cold shock of sheets, a fragrant scent of vanilla, sweat dripping down his body, and release. He pants heavily and basks in the afterglow, pulling a tissue from the small desk at his side and wiping down. He disposes of the tissue and winces at the lack of condoms filling the waste bin. Steve and Tony haven't had sex in a long time (two weeks ago) which has left him feeling unsatisfied. The warm, fuzzy feeling is there, absolutely, but Tony doesn't feel content. He's still...needy.

            Maybe when the veteran comes back home they can arrange a few things....

 ***

           "Really man, it was nice seeing you." Steve claps Bucky on the shoulder playfully, gives a twenty for the cab ride home, and exits the vehicle. Our blonde haired veteran has just finished dining with his best friend, Bucky Barnes. It is now eight o'clock and he is bidding farewell so he can get home and coddle Tony.

           The door claps shut but the window remains open, allowing his best friend to smile brightly and wave. Some nostalgic expression plays on his face, eyes lit up and a pink tint to his cheeks from the alcohol they consumed earlier. Bucky isn't lightweight, but getting buzzed comes fairly easily to him. "See ya man. I'll text you later." he winks.

           Steve just smiles and walks into Stark Industries, home and work palace of the infamous Anthony Stark. He has been oblivious to his friend's flirting the entire evening, playing off each (one second too long) hug and body on body grinding (sitting in his lap) for making up lost time. Steve isn't complaining though, he actually kind of liked it.

"Jarvis, is Tony still sleeping?" he asks as the elevator ascends smoothly.

As always, the AI answers immediately. "No Mr. Rogers. He woke up earlier and asked where you were-"

"Did you tell him?" Steve interrupts. He hopes Tony hasn't been waiting all this time for him without any clue of where he was.

"I was not sure where you went. Sir has put it upon himself to prepare dinner for you, however." Steve completely blurs the end of Jarvis' sentence, mulling over the fact that Tony actually waited for him to come home; he didn't fly out of the tower in a fit of paranoia, convinced that Steve has cheated on him with some shady woman or call his phone 'Just because I was curious'. Tony trusted Steve to come home even though Steve left without a trace.

"Okay." Steve utters. "Take me to him please," Before he gets a chance to finish, the elevator doors open, unmasking the hallway to the bedrooms and kitchen. Steve nods his head in acknowledgement to Jarvis.

Back in the kitchen, Tony is unpacking some warm sandwiches from a foil padded box and laying them on stone plates decoratively. Plastic storage containers are tossed in the trash as he finishes loading their plates with reasonable serving sizes of salad (oh God, he's turning into Steve),  and refrigerates the delicious chocolate cheesecake lastly. Tony is swaying his hips ridiculously to old 80's indie music, oblivious of the other silhouette standing behind him. Tony straightens up, satisfied, and chokes down a scream at the last minute as he turns around.

"Jesus, Steve. For a big guy, you make less noise than I do." Tony exclaims. He huffs a breathy laugh and pulls his blondie close. The genius will never admit it, but having Steve outside his line of vision is terrifying; Tony wants him close, always.

Steve chuckles when Tony jumps three feet in the air and returns the man's hug. He nuzzles his chin into Tony's messy (-er than usual) hair and rocks them back and forth tranquilly. His eyes finally land on the beautiful dinner set before them; Steve shudders with guilt.

"What? Excited to see me?" Tony says, more than asks. He gives a playful smirk as they detach, his smaller, but still well built body landing on a dinning chair. Steve gives a face and Tony--

"You _and_ another person, actually. Um," Steve joins his partner at the table. He keeps his gaze trapped on the beautifully crafted cuisine; this is his favorite meal. "I meant to tell you but I got so excited. You were sleeping and..."

"Hey. Eyes up here Cap." Tony reminds. He's still wearing a smirk and Steve is sure that his soul won't be ripped into scrap metal. "It's fine that you went out, but next time leave a note or something. Jarvis and I weren't sure where you went, just that you caught a cab and ditched me for a few hours." His tone is playful but still hits Steve in the wrong places. Tony picks up his sandwich eagerly (Right, he hasn't eaten a decent meal in forever). His jaw stretches over each layer, words muffled by the food in his mouth. "Where'd you go anyway?" he asks.

Suddenly, all the memories from a couple hours ago come flooding through his veins like adrenaline, causing the blonde's eyes to light up spectacularly. "My old friend came back to visit me. We hung out for a while and ate at a diner." Steve isn't aware of the (barely noticeable) disappointed look on Tony's visage. He continues on. "Man, it's funny how people can just change so much over time. I mean, the last time I saw him he was shorter than me, had rougher hair. Now the guy is buff like you wouldn't believe and has a, a...a mane! God, I missed him."

"High school buddy?" Tony asks. The salad on his plate is untouched, but he makes a move to take a quick bite for Steve's praise.

He doesn't get it.

"Yeah. All the way through- Well, not really. He moved to Germany in junior year." Steve continues. His chair rocks back and forth as he gestures animatedly with his body. "His name is Bucky."

 _Strange name_ , Tony thinks. "I'm glad you got to see him. Trust me I know the feeling." And Tony genially means that. A small smile crinkles his tired eyes, no longer bruised or puffy, showing happiness for his partner. As long as he is around, Tony wants to have the chance to see Steve happy like this all the time.

But little did he know, their relationship would be compromised in the near future.

* * *

 Over the next few weeks, Steve has been visiting Bucky nonstop, leaving Tony by himself in the tower to spend nights alone. The sheets on Steve's side of the bed are stale and cold and lack the normal body heat that would usually lay there beside him. And the tower has been unusually quiet as well, no doubt due to the lack of conversation. In order to fill that silence, Tony holes himself up in the lab for days at a time, coming up with useless mechanisms to keep busy. Bored wouldn't even begin to describe his mood.

And if anything, the temptation to just call Steve every morning just to check on him, reminds Tony how that turned out last time when he was still paranoid about their relationship. He doesn't want to screw up his progress now, concluding that this is better in the long run.

But sometimes the urge becomes too much and Tony feels like he can't breathe all of a sudden, the world becoming too big for him to handle. So he would end up calling Steve, determined to spend some time with him and not the large (overpriced) flat screen on his wall. Not one of his wishes have been granted, to his annoyance. Bruce would try to cheer Tony up and make conversation with the genius, know how each rejection-of-invite lessened his patience each time. All he can manage is an, "Uh huh. Sure." to amuse Bruce.

 **Steve: Hey, I'm spending the night again. Bucky says 'hi'.** Is what greets Tony after he finishes his shower, smelling of vanilla and spice.

Rage bubbles through Tony's veins, all the blood from his erection rushing toward his face in its stead. In a small burst of anger, Tony chucks the sophisticated piece of technology onto the bed; it bounces twice before flicking its screen light off, the impact hitting the phone's power button. He was expecting to rendezvous with his partner this afternoon, planning a night of star gazing at a nice park and having a cheesy, romantic picnic. Only now, Tony has been abandoned yet again by this notorious, Bucky Barnes.

This can't continue. Tony has had enough.

"Jarvis! Tell Steve to get his ass down here." he barks. "In those exact words!"

"Yes Sir." The AI's response comes hesitantly, as if knowing how much trouble the ex veteran will be in once he gets there. Sure enough, not even two minutes later, Steve is calling his phone. "We need to talk." Tony says, sparing their usual greetings.

"Hi babe!" An unfamiliar voice-probably Bucky's-shouts over the line cheerfully. Tony feels his eye twitch.

"Where the Hell is Steve?"

"He's-"

"You know what? I don't care. You get your ass down here too." Just the happiness of Bucky's voice is enough to spark the untapped madness in Tony's heart. How the Hell is this guy so damn cheerful? Why did he answer the phone so casually, as if Tony were just another guy on the street?

"Uh. Okay?" Is Bucky's confused response. Tony takes that as enough of an answer and drops the line. He slams his phone on their shared nightstand (now barren of Steve's charger and phone) and starts wiping down the moisture from his skin. He throws on some clothes, picking out each garment carefully.

Tony isn't flashy, per se, but when it comes to showing off, he wants the world to know who Steve belongs to. Bucky is no exception.

* * *

 

 

"You're being ridiculous Tony!"

"Flowers, Steve! He gave you fucking flowers!"

"He was just being nice!"

"Oh my God! How the Hell are you so goddamn _**clueless**_!"

"Well why are you so _**jealous**_ all the time?! I can't leave this tower without you breathing down my neck every five seconds!"

Tony growls at that comment. He hasn't tried that shit in months once he was firmly able to believe that Steve would never leave him for another person. The constant text messages have stopped, as well as stalking him with the GPS to know where Steve would go at night. Tony thought that Steve had noticed his progress, but obviously he was wrong. However, his blue eyes are glazed over with guilt and dishonesty; Steve knows he's lying to himself.

"You know damn well that that isn't true Steve. Don't even try to deny it." They both stare at each other, furious and red in the neck. Tony has the counter in a white knuckled grip, ready to fall over at any second.

"You." He whips his head around to Bucky, the source of their problem, who is standing conveniently by the elevator in case of a needed quick escape. "What do you have to say about this?" He winces at the not-so-awesome turn this whole conversation this is going in.

Bucky swallows thickly and leans against the wall a bit more. The man's deathly calm voice sends shivers down his spine. And not just his voice, but his overall appearance; Steve's friend is dressed in tight, black skinny jeans paired with a white long-sleeved sweater and navy blue blazer. His shoes are shiny and leathery. "Look, I'm not going to give any excuses. I can't explain anything." He raises his voice quickly before Tony interrupts. "But all I can say, is that I _never knew_ you and Steve were together. He's never mentioned you before." The room falls silent, Tony's ragged breathing pointing out how much this is taking out of him. The billionaire exhales, defeated, and leans against the counter to his elbows, shoulders locking up and head drooping toward the floor.

"Get out." he whispers.

Steve turns toward the elevator, intent on making his departure now that Tony has kicked him out, but is stopped abruptly when his assumption is shot down. Bucky gives him an awkward smile and slips out of the kitchen.

Tony is practically swaying on his feet at this point, an empty feeling in his stomach. He hasn't slept or eaten properly since Steve left, leaving him weakened by exertion. Steve still stands by the table awkwardly, expecting Tony to lash out at him, throw things, to take a shot of whiskey and call it a night. But none of this happens(to his surprise). In fact, Tony handles their predicament with maturity. "Look, Steve. This has blown _way_ out of proportion."

"I know." he agrees. He isn't expecting the next question to fall out of Tony's mouth.

"Why? Why did it get like this? Do you not- do you not want me anymore? Is that it? Because I don't know what I did to make you ditch me for over three weeks." The last bit of his speech is blurred between the lines, barely revealing the hurt in his voice...the abandonment. "I miss you Steve." he finishes.

Steve takes a long breath. He thinks things over for a few moments, from the day Bucky texted him, to this moment in time. His memories are filled with nothing but happiness and excitement, leading up to a frustrating blank. "I don't know Tony. It wasn't you at all, I'm sure but--" Realization dawns on the ex veteran like a bright light at the end of the tunnel. "I was exited to see Bucky again. I wanted to make up for lost time so badly that nothing else mattered and I just wanted to be near him. To be with him."

"So in all of this excitement, you couldn't even tell him about our relationship?"

"It slipped my mind."

" _How_ _?_ "

 Tired eyes meet Steve's shiny ones, exposing _something_ , some sort of truth, before disappearing again. "I don't know." He gestures his hands helplessly.

"Steve. Do you know how irritating it is, when someone else tries to touch you? Do you know how _irritating_ it is, when you disappear without saying anything to anyone? Do you know how _**goddamn irritating**_ it is to know that you could give one less fuck about how those two things affect me?" Tony is in his partner's face now, tears stinging his eyes. He isn't jealous, he isn't mad.

Disappointed would be the best word.

"You're mad because I didn't tell Bucky about our relationship because it feels like I'm being unfaithful to you?"

"Not mad, Steve. Disappointed. We put so much work into this relationship, building up our fort with cement and stone. But now it's like a deck of cards. All it took was one person to make you forget about me for weeks and completely blow it down. You only came back home when I told you to." he hisses. Steve's mouth is stuck in a gaping expression; guilt is peeling his skin back and leaving it raw.

"Oh, Tony. God I'm such an idiot." Steve sighs and attempts to reel his lover back in for an apology hug, but his wish gets the short end of the stick; Tony keep an arms width of space between the two, only allowing some comfort from his blondie because he hasn't been touched in forever. He's still mad though, definitely, and plans on Steve sleeping far away from him tonight.

"And clueless. And an asshole." Tony mutters. He rubs his neck, his eyes drifting closed at the small massage, and leans away from Steve. "Jarvis. Cancel our plans for the night."

"Are you sure Sir? It starts in the next hour...."

"Yes. Cancel it."

"Right away, Sir." Steve stares at Tony curiously. His lips part slightly, a question of the tip of his tongue.

"Stargazing. Cheesy picnic." the genius answers curtly. "Not tonight."

"Tony I'm sorry."

"I know." While Steve was distracted just a moment ago, Tony's lean body made its way past the kitchen, down the hall. He's tired and needs a good sleep, wanting to chase everything away with dreams of being wrapped up in Steve's arms all day long with no other plans. No work, no annoying calls, no _Bucky_. Just him and his lover.

Too bad that won't happen for a while.

Back in his place in the kitchen, Steve hugs his torso self consciously. Tony won't forgive him for a while and he definitely understands his logic, but he can't help but want to embrace his lover till the day's end in apology. But in the meantime, all he can do is wait.

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not a happy ending, but not a sad one either. Did I do okay with this? Comment pretty please!


End file.
